Saved by an angel with a gun
by JazzyO
Summary: TRADUCTION: Connor est dans une situation difficile. Quelque chose de grand et d'affamé l'a pris au piège et il n'a rien pour se défendre. Il semble qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir. Il aurait bien besoin d'un miracle.


**Troisième traduction...**

**Je remercie cette fois Random Ruth qui m'a permis de le faire.  
**

**Une histoire mettant en avant Connor et Abby...  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

Connor Temple n'a rien.

_Eh bien ce n'est pas strictement vrai,_ suppose-t-il. Il a une palette en bois, et se cache derrière maintenant. Il a fait un bon travail concernant la douleur de sa jambe. Il est à genoux, le dos plié pour se cacher entre la palette et le mur. Généralement, il n'est pas claustrophobe, mais ce cabanon vide commence à se faire très, très petit. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, sans contorsion maladroite, c'est la poussière sur le sol, éclairé par la lumière du jour qui rampe sous la porte fermée.

Comme il étudie le sol pour détourner son attention de ses genoux endoloris, il entend des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur. Plus lourd que celui d'un homme, d'une foulée plus longue avec l'usage de quatre pattes. Il imagine une queue se balançant d'un côté à l'autre. Il entend renifler, mais il n'a pas envie de donner un tissu au Gorgonopsien (**N/T: dans le genre des chiens renifleurs**). Il vient plus près (comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez proche) et il peut sentir les vibrations de chaque étape des genoux de la bête.

_Etape, étape, étape,..._

Comme une impitoyable armée, il ne s'arrête jamais. De plus en plus proche, ne détruisant pas les gens mais les portes. Encore une porte et une palette fragile et il aura un casse-croûte de forme humaine. Connor veut une arme, un bâton, un crayon bien taillé...quelque chose pour se défendre. Mais il n'a rien. Le jardin à l'extérieur, tombe dans le silence, et il devient douloureusement conscient de la façon dont sa respiration est devenue bruyante. Il se couvre le nez et la bouche avec sa main pour étouffer le bruit. _Ne paniquez pas, _commande une voix sensible dans sa tête. Des fois, la voix sonne comme celle de Stephen, d'autres fois on dirait Cutter...dans les deux cas c'est tout aussi douloureux.

Mais Connor entend la voix, et prend le souffle le plus profond qu'il peut sans faire trop de bruit. Il tend les oreilles, mais ne peut entendre quoi que ce soit venant du Gorgonopsien et bien qu'il veuille partir, il ne veut pas que la bête s'enfuit et mange les voisins. Il est sur le point de ramper à la porte et d'essayer de voir quand un énorme nez gris-brun frappe légèrement contre la porte. D'autres reniflements; il teste, il le recherche lui exclusivement. _Il sait que je suis là-dedans, _pense-t-il.

Il n'a rien, mais il veut Abby. Des images de son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son beau sourire traversent son esprit, et il s'accroche à cela comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être que c'est le cas, peut-être pas, mais sa santé mentale décide de définitivement en profiter à ce moment dans le temps. Chaque fois qu'il la voit c'est comme si elle rayonnait. Il se bloque sur chacun de ses mots. Parfois, quand elle lui sourit eu qu'elle le regarde d'une certaine façon, il pense qu'elle ressent la même chose que lui...mais alors Rex se pose sur la table en face d'eux avec une de ses paires de chaussures dans la bouche, et le charme est rompu.

Connor aurait du l'appeler avant de venir ici -il avait oublié- il ne se souvenait plus où est-ce qu'elle a dit qu'elle serait ou si elle serait joignable. Mais ensuite il avait entendu quelque chose s'écraser dans la maison et sa curiosité l'avait mené à enquêter. Maintenant son téléphone portable est sur le plancher du salon, en mille morceaux. Elle sait qu'il est là, alors peut-être qu'elle viendra.

Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose alors, peut-être qu'il a de l'espoir.

Il sursaute quand la porte tremble sous la force d'un coup de tête du Gorgonopsien. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est essayer d'être le plus petit possible derrière la palette. A travers les interstices du plancher il peut voir les charnières qui retiennent la porte -les deux sont rouillées- dont l'une est déjà cassée. Un autre coup et la porte, son dernier rempart, tombera.

Il écoute, retenant son souffle même si tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est d'aspirer l'oxygène, alors que la créature fait quelques pas lourd en arrière. Il s'apprête à courir, cogner la porte et manger ce membre de l'équipe du CRA pour son goûter. Connor n' a jamais pensé que quitter son enveloppe de mortel serait un bon moment...mais c'est bien la sa dernière pensée, surtout dans ce genre de travail.

Connor pense à sa mère, à son père, à ses amis, ceux qu'il a perdu et ceux qu'il a gagné. Il pense à Rex et sa façon de venir atterrir dans ses bras après une longue journée de chasse aux anomalies. Les plats qu'il partage avec Abby. Abby.

Tout cela en seulement une seconde.

Le monde semble alors ralentir: il entend le poids de chaque patte touchant le sol, chaque respiration que prend la créature, chaque bruissement de feuilles dans la haie.

La porte se détache de sa charnière et dégringole au sol, atterrissant à quelques centimètres de sa palette, faisant voler la poussière sur le sol. Des grains de poussière volent dans les yeux de Connor, et comme il essaye de les cligner, sa vision se brouille. La forme floue d'un Gorgonopsien remplit l'espace laissé vide par la porte tombée.

Le flux de lumière du soleil qui entre dans le petit hangar, aveugle les yeux larmoyants de Connor, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre l'inévitable. Au moins comme ça il ne se verra pas être mangé.

Ce qui surprend Connor, c'est qu'il a le temps d'y penser. La créature ne s'éloigne pas de l'embrasure de la porte.

Après un moment, il tombe comme un sac particulièrement lourd sur la porte à même le sol. Connor s'autorise à regarder, ce qui laisse largement le temps de voir les trois fléchettes de tranquillisant planté dans le dos du Gorgonopsien.

"Connor?" appelle quelqu'un. "Connor!"

Il prend un moment pour respirer.

"Connor!"

"Je...je suis..." il tousse la poussière de ses poumons "Ici!" Il pousse la palette et elle bascule sur le sol, frappant le Gorgonopsien inconscient sur le nez. Il se glisse hors de là. "Je suis okay!" Ses jambes protestent quand il se met sur ses pieds, ses genoux raides et peu disposés à se redresser. Il utilise le mur pour se stabiliser.

N'ayant pas de réponse de son sauveur, il suit la lumière. Connor n'a pas d'autre choix que de grimper maladroitement sur le corps massif de la créature. Il est content quand il touche l'herbe, mais il trouve une Abby Maitland très, très en colère. Il se détourne de son regard, glisse sur le mur du petit hangar et pose ses fesses dans l'herbe. En étendant ses jambes, il entend ses genoux craquer.

Il lève enfin les yeux, Abby est encadrée par la lumière du soleil. Cela rend l'éclat des ses cheveux blonds magnifique, le reflet du pistolet tranquillisant brillant dans sa main. Elle est comme un ange...ou elle pourrait l'être, dans d'autres circonstances.

"Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire?" lui crie-t-elle les yeux en feu, brisant l'illusion angélique.

Il se sent comme un gosse qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise, et il savait que l'agression verbale ne faisait que commencer. "Je ne savais pas que personne ne vivait dans cette maison." dit-il en montrant de la main le bâtiment à deux étages qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du jardin.

Elle se moqua de sont ton, mais ne sourit pas. "Tu es un idiot."

Il sourit, un sourire chaleureux au ton familier qu'elle utilise. "Tu as déjà dit ça avant."

Abby ne lui sourit pas en retour mais prend une profonde inspiration. "Ne refait plus jamais ça," dit-elle "tu aurais pu..." elle s'interrompt. "Etre tué." Ces mots flottent dans l'air comme un gaz nocif. Il sait que c'est trop tôt, ils venaient seulement de perdre Nick Cutter le mois dernier et s'ils perdaient encore quelqu'un d'autre, ils seraient encore plus anéantis.

Elle ne le regardait pas, observant à la place la poitrine du Gorgonopsien se soulever et s'abaisser.

"Je vais essayer de ne pas." lui assura-t-il.

Elle secoue sa tête et son regard rencontre celui de Connor. "Pas juste essayer Connor. Tu te lances comme ça dans un combat avec un Gorgonopsien et tu n'as même pas d'arme! Dieu, que faire si tu..." Elle s'arrête pour se ressaisir. Puis elle fait un pas vers lui et lui donne un coup sur le bras. Fort.

Connor se frotte le point douloureux. "Ow!"

Elle le surplombe, l'arme à feu en l'air. Connor se fait une note mentale de ne jamais l'énerver. "Si tu te fais tuer, je te tues. D'accord?" Il hoche la tête.

Prêt à tout pour changer de sujet, Connor regarde la créature: "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui?" demande-t-il.

"J'ai appelé Jenny," répond-elle "elle est sur le chemin. Ne sera pas longue." Elle recourt toujours à des phrases courtes et concises quand elle est en colère. Il comprend pourquoi elle est en colère...il le serait aussi dans la même situation. Abby ne dit plus rien.

Ils sont debout et regardent le Gorgonopsien pendant quelques minutes dans un silence tendu, chacun évitant les yeux de l'autre. Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer quand elle s'assoit sur l'herbe à côté de lui et tient le pistolet sur ses genoux.

Le bruissement des feuilles, leur souffle et celui du Gorgonopsien sont tout ce qu'ils peuvent entendre jusqu'à ce que le son d'un véhicule du CRA se joignent à eux.

Il appuie sa tête contre le bois du mur du petit hangar. "Abby?"

Elle prend un moment pour répondre, et pendant un instant il pense qu'elle ne lui a pas pardonné.

"Hmm?"

Son humeur s'allège, du simple fait qu'il soit toujours en vie. Elle lui parle, il a été pardonné. "J'ai besoin d'un café." annonce-t-il.

Abby prend la main de Connor dans la sienne en lui donnant une légère pression. "Je pense que j'en ai besoin aussi."

Il se sourit à lui-même et ferme les yeux. Après un moment: "Abby?"

"Oui Connor?"

"Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un câlin." dit-il discrètement.

Elle ne baisse pas sa main mais dit: "Lester se fera un plaisir de l'entendre."

"Quoi? Non!" bafouille Connor.

"C'est le genre d'homme à câliner..." poursuit-elle.

Il ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Il se trouve qu'elle le regarde aussi. "Je veux dire un câlin de..." il rougit méchamment, incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Oh, je sais!" dit-elle, avant de se pencher sur lui et de lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Il se déclare intérieurement qu'il ne se lavera jamais plus cette joue. Elle sourit à son expression bouche-bée. Ils entendent les véhicules du CRA s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la maison, les portes claquent et des soldats en sortent. "Faisons en sorte que ce nettoyage soit rapide. Je veux retourner à l'appartement."

"Pour quoi faire?" demande Connor en inclinant la tête.

Elle commence à faire une liste sur ses doigts: "Rex doit être nourri, j'ai besoin de vérifier mes autres animaux et mon colocataire a besoin d'un café et d'une pizza en raison d'une expérience proche de la mort."

"Est-ce que le dit colocataire n'a pas besoin d'autre chose?"

"Ne pousse pas trop." avertit Abby du bout des lèvres alors que les soldats en noir se précipitent sur eux.

_Avec la promesse d'une soirée avec café et pizza, la colère de Jenny semble un peu moins terrifiante,_ pense Connor.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Moi j'ai bien aimé. On a un Connor en difficulté, ce que j'apprécie toujours je dois dire. Et une Abby angélique...  
**

**C'est mignon.  
**

**Ca mérite des reviews un si beau couple non?  
**

**A bientôt.  
**


End file.
